


You're my Pizza | SABRIEL AU

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester, the cute pizza guy at PizzaHut. Gabriel likes him, loves him, adores him, but mostly wants him. And even if Sam seems like someone you could dominate easily and take with, he isn't. Well, not always...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Pizza | SABRIEL AU

**Author's Note:**

> New story that I come up with, and I thought Sabriel would be good to use here. I hope you guys like it, leave a comment and some kudos if you do! :)
> 
> WARNING: This will be a fic with chapters!

Everytime he hears that voice, one single word coming out of his mouth, Gabriel's heart stops. It has been like this for weeks, and it already feels like an addiction, or even worse, an obssesion that can't be stopped easily. Oh, yes. That tall guy with his attractive brown eyes, large legs that can pin somebody's hips against a mattress, his smooth kitten lips that you can long for hours and hours, those slender fingers that can tangle themselves into your hair whenever he wants to kiss you back with hunger, passion and eagerness. And still, for a taller and older teenager than Gabriel himself, he's as calm and silent as a puppy. But, in contrary, when we talk about Gabriel fucking him against the door of his bedroom, he's as wild and loud as a slut.

 

There's no day where Gabriel wouldn't call the pizza service, and ask him intentionally to deliver him a pizza this night so he can enjoy the view of this guy standing at his front door with a nervous look. And when he can't wait any longer, and he really gets impatient, Gabriel forcefully pulls the boy into his house and onto the couch or bed and starts ripping his clothes appart until he is bare, and he can capture every part of his body into his mind to keep those memories into his mind and dream of it all day long until the night falls again. Gabriel likes every inch of his skin, every little sound that leaves his mouth, the nails that are clinging at his back and scraping his skull when they have sex. It's hot, and he looks so beautiful at the same time, which makes Gabriel smile whenever the boy is asleep into his arms, snoring lightly just like an angel.

 

“Look at that ass.” Anna whispers while she leans gently over the table. She bites her lip when the tall brown guy walks past them again. Gabriel hits her leg under the table, sending her a glare. “Ouch! Calm down, bro.”

 

“I won't, until you stop making playful remarks of him.” Gabriel replies sturbornly and grabs his milkshake into his left hand, pulling his lips at the straw and sucking the juice that was left into his glass. His eyes slightly drift over to a spot into the room, seeing what the tall teenager was doing. He was bowing ever so gently over a table, placing a pizza in the middle. That's the moment when Gabriel dropped his milkshake back onto his table, when his eyes caught a good view of his ass. Swallowing the last drop of juice with a bit of saliva that remained into his mouth as Anna was starring at him with a smirk, the tall guy left Gabriel breatheless, watching Sam like a complete dumbass.

 

Anna deliberately bumps her fist against the table, sending her brother to jump three inches into the air and practically fall off of his chair. Gabriel's heart pace is accelerating and his breathing went nimble as he stares back at his sister with wide eyes. “Holy crap, I need that animal into my bed now.” He breaths to Anna.

 

“Hey, slow your mojo down cowboy.” She jokes, “You've had him how many times into your bed, again? Oh, yeah. I am certain that the amount of times you already saw his naked features before, is more than Paris Hilton would ever see a guy bare in front of her eyes.”

 

“How would you know?” Gabriel deadpans, giving her a questioning look. “I don't think you live into my house. So there must be a few options which I am sure that one is that you're furtively stalking my ass...”

 

“Stalking you?” She replies and gaps dramatically, before she waves it off with her hand. “I wouldn't even dare. Besides, there's nothing interesting about you, is there?” She sends her brother a playful look. “Just kiddin' , and sure maybe I don't live into your shitty little apartement, but hey, the good sister I am bakes you cookies every week!”

 

 

“Maybe that's the only positive point about you.” Gabriel jokes with a smirk. Anna rolls her eyes at him, dropping the subject, pretending nothing just happened as she takes a sip of her coffee and they both look at the tall guy back behind the bar, sweetly singing a familiar song. Gabriel doesn't know why he is so special to him, perhaps because he's so...alluring. Something that is just the most difficult to find in life, someone that is the perfect person for him. And Sam is what Gabriel wants. Anna coughs and licks her lips cautiously, before she tries to start a new conversation. “So tell me more about this guy that you like-”

 

“-That you love.” Gabriel corrects her with a raised eyebrow.

 

”Oh, excuse me sir.” She says ironically and rolls her eyes as she sighs, shaking her head. “So tell me more about this guy that you 'love' with deep passion," Anna makes the quotation marks with her fingers, “Tell me his name or something...”

 

“His name is...Sam.” Gabriel's eyes are shiny and lustfull as he keeps his gaze on Sam swaying his hips to the music coming from the juke box whilst making pizza's for the hungry customers. “And well, he's an adorable kid, I guess. He really likes music, and reading books.”

"And deliver pizza to a certain Gabriel Novak, too." Anna butts in and smirks as Gabriel's cheeks flame up, and he looks down.

 “Yes, yes you're right, that too.”

 

“Well, what are you still doing here?” Anna suddenly hisses, and Gabriel looks up at her as she points her finger to the counter bar.“Get your fat ass up and go talk to that boy.” She orders in a low voice. Gabriel blinks his eyes, turning his head to look at Sam who was ever so peacefully making some milkshakes ready. Gabriel bites his lip gently, as he stands up slowly, his legs shaking. He receives some odd looks from other customers, but he takes a deep breath and decides to approach the counter bar.

 

The steps he takes are mostly small and hesitant towards Sam, than he would walk over to anyone else. Gabriel is nervous, and he doesn't sense why that was. He always sees Sam, every night at his front door with this adorable short smile on his face with this cute red and yellow cap onto the top of his head. And when things start to get hot, Sam is lying underneath Gabriel, beautiful and voluptuously naked just like he imagines having him that night. And that's all Gabriel wants, all he needs. It's Sam, Sam and again, Sam.

 

“Hi.” He speaks up the moment his two feet are pinned to the ground in front of the bar, getting the feeling of his stomach twisting. He sees that Sam stops what he is doing, and he looks up to see who is speaking. They lock eyes, and then there's tension into the air which makes Gabriel suddenly uncomfortable. Sam is silent for a few moments, not moving any more, and Gabriel fears. Did he forget me after all the times we've met? There were so many questions surrounding his glorious mind, and when Sam blinks twice, he finally replies.

 

"Hey,"

 

Gabriel breath is caught into his throat, his heart pounding like a hammer against his rib cage. He licks his lips as Sam continues the task he was doing earlier, his eyes leaving Gabriel's.

 

"S-so...uhm..." He mutters and bites his bottom lip gently, out of conceptions. He gently clears his throat and watches cautiously as Sam grabs the tomatoes before putting them onto the pizza. "What are you making ?" He curiously ask's, bending over the counter bar.

 

"Marguérite pizza." Sam replies, looking up at Gabriel, and he grins. It's beautiful, that leaves Gabriel pinned onto his place with almost a hard on. Damn, that kid. He thinks silently, and swallows loudly as Sam puts the pizza into the oven carefully before closing it. "That one, will be ready in a few minutes."

 

"Huh?"

 

"It's for you, dummy." "Oh, but I didn't order pizza..." Gabriel turns red quickly, 'casing Sam to chuckle lightly.

 

"It's free, from the house."

 

Gabriel bites his lip, pressing his lower part against the side of the bar. His fingers make tapping sounds at the corners, deciding that he can't wait any longer. "Did you want anything else?" Sam questions, his eyebrows furrowing as if he was blaming himself mentally that he hadn't asked Gabriel if he wanted to order something.

 

"Well, is there a bathroom?"

 

"Ofcourse, yeah." Sam nods vigourously and bows over the bar to point the way. "It's just there, that door on the left side of that table." He says, and then turns his eyes back to Gabriel. He realizes their faces are only two inches close, and he shudders as Gabriel suddenly leans in and places a soft kiss onto his lips, feeling his fingertips caress the side of his face gently before he pulls out.

 

"Thankyou, baby." Sam's eyes widen, his jaw slightly dropping at the words. His legs instantly start shaking, and Gabriel knows how nervous he can be. He turns on his heels, and walks towards the bathroom, sending thumbs up at Anna who also, was quite shocked for awhile. The next hour, the night starts to fall, and every minute, a couple leaves the restaurant. Sam is still working, cleaning the place, the tables that are left dirty by customers. It wasn't hard work at all, it really keeps him occupied. The only one still left, sitting on the bar, was Gabriel with a smirk onto his face. He had been waiting for everybody to leave, to be alone with Sam, and just Sam. He keeps quiet, watching how the the tall teenager replaces the chairs correctly at its place before he takes a wet towel and starts scrubbing everything. Gabriel get's off of the bar and lands softly back onto his feet, before approaching Sam.

 

"Whoops..."

 

Sam pauses when he hears his bucket of water fall behind him, and he turns around with a startled look when he sees Gabriel. He still wears that oh-I'm-a-genius smirk, and Sam feels the water float at his feet. "M-my bucket." He stutters, "Did you do that?"

 

"Yep." Gabriel grins and approaches more until they're chest to chest, and Sam feels him breathing onto his lips. He's practically leaning with his back against the wooden table that he was cleaning before. "You know, I've been waiting for this..."

 

"I know, you always do." Sam says, breathless as Gabriel leans into his neck, placing small teasing kisses at some spots. His teeth nips at Sam's skin, wanting to taste every drop of it. Gabriel puts one of his warm hands onto his shoulder for support, sliding it down to his chest, belly... Sam gasps and closes his eyes as Gabriel presses his palm right there, the most sensitive spot. "Gabe, please." He whisper's, carefully pushing Gabriel away from him. "Let's not."

 

"Fuck, Sammy. You're so hot." Gabriel replies in a husky voice, his eyes turning darker, full of lust as he is trying to step closer again, but Sam refuses and backs away. "Oh come on, Sasquatch. I've been waiting for this." He whines like a child, pouting.

 

"There are windows, Gabriel." Sam replies stubbornly as he frowns and nod's towards the windows. "They still exist in case you forgot that."

 

"Well, there are still bathrooms, in case you forgot that." Gabriel teases and licks his lips, grabs the tall boy's necktie, slowly curls it around his finger and pulls it to gently bite Sam's bottom lip. "Come on, honey. We've got some work to do."


End file.
